


A Sight Unseen

by readwriteandavengers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Adults not believing Chuck, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dead People, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Graphic depictions of Spirits, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Spirits, Talking To Dead People, kind of, sad childhoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Chuck Hansen has seen the unliving for as long as he could remember. A secret that only he and his mother knew. But then Chuck's entire world shifted when she was murdered in front of him and his childhood friend, Mako Mori.Years of psyhological evaluations and therapy later, Chuck's on his own and refuses to acknowledge any spirits that cross his path. Things were going well for a while...Until Mako finds Chuck and takes him on a journey to find answers as to what they really saw the night Chuck's mom died.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a long story in the making. Please check the tags on the story! I've marked most things I can think of that might be a trigger. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Chuck walks down the uneven sidewalk, thrusting his hands into his jacket pockets when a cool fall breeze blows against his skin. Leaves skitter under his feet until catching in the grass on his opposite side, or some unlucky leaves get crunched under his boots.

 

Chuck always loved the return of fall, but he didn’t like the _beginning_. The mornings were cold, the days were scorching hot, and the nights were cold again. The beginning of fall was the most difficult time to dress for.

 

Fall also felt like an overwhelming end and a beginning at the same. Summer was ending. The lovely warm temperatures, days in the sun, _swimming_ , were all taken away. But many people were returning to school, or even returning to work after vacations.

 

With a sigh, Chuck turns and heads up the stone steps to his apartment complex. The building is at least six floors tall with a entryway that’s basked in yellow from the old light hanging above.

 

Chuck has the decency to wipe his boots on the rug, keeping his eyes down as he does so. He then steps forward, lifting his gaze for the first time since he’s entered, and stops-

 

Mako stands in front of him, a small smile on her face. A soft, timid smile. She pushes off the wall and steps closer, but keeps a good distance between herself and Chuck.

 

When Chuck doesn’t say anything, Mako does.

 

“Hi, Chuck,” she breathes, and her voice sounds as soft as her smile.

 

Chuck can’t help staring a moment longer. He feels too shocked, as if he can’t even trust what he’s seeing. But then he blinks and she’s still there. He even blinks again and Mako doesn’t disappear. She’s still in front of him, with her short-cropped black hair and blue highlights on either sides of her face.

 

“Mako,” Chuck says numbly, allowing his face to fall into scrunched confusion. “How did you-” _find me?_ he was about to ask, but he cuts himself off. “What are you doing here?”

 

Mako removes her gloves and quickly shoves them in her pocket. Once she’s got her slim fingers free, she waves her hand a Chuck sheepishly. “I’m here for you. To see you.”

 

Chuck tries to ignore the way it sounds as if Mako corrected herself.

 

Chuck swallows, looking over his shoulder hesitantly. There’s no one around. There’s no one even passing by on the street, so Chuck deems it safe to speak. But hushedly.

 

“Mako, look-” Chuck starts, and he knows his tone is harsh, but Mako’s already speaking over him.

 

“I’ve been traveling, Chuck. I’ve been going and visiting places, _studying_ …” Mako pauses, suddenly looking small as she shifts her weight to her other leg. “Looking for answers.” She says softer.

 

Chuck feels a burst of anger shoot through him, but he reins it in by tilting his head back against his shoulders and glaring harshly up at the ceiling. He can’t look at Mako right now.

 

“Chuck, hear me out,” Mako continues. “I met this group of people, _really good_ people. They believe too. They’re people who don’t think we’re crazy for what we saw-”

 

“Then they’re crazy too.” Chuck bites out, tilting his head down to look at Mako with a harsh glare. “Everyone else thought we were crazy growing up, Mako. _Everyone._ We went through _countless_ psychological exams, tests, therapy. I’m not willing to go through that again.”

 

Mako looks at Chuck stolidly. There is no anger, disappointment, sadness. She simply looks… blank.

 

And Chuck can’t take anymore. He lets out another sigh, this time taking a step and moving around Mako. He thought they shoved this behind them. Where it should be. Nothing but the past.

 

But if Mako wants to relive it? Fine. But he can’t let her drag him in. So he keeps walking, keeping his face forward and ignoring every urge to look back at her.

 

“But you don’t think so.”

 

The words are said so strongly, not loudly, but strongly.

 

Chuck finds himself stopping, but he doesn’t look back.

 

No. He doesn’t think he’s crazy. But sometimes he wished he was. Sometimes he wished he had an explanation for the things he’s seen. For what he sees.

 

Mako turns around, this time rounding on Chuck to stand in front of him again. She’s closer this time, close enough to place a hand on his shoulder. There’s hope in those eyes now where she wouldn’t let herself feel it before.

 

“Come with us, Chuck.” Mako offers boldly. Her eyes flit between his and then she continues. “Come with us. We can do this _together_. We can get those answers that we deserve.”

 

Chuck’s feeling his resolve start to flake away, so he purses his lips and clenches his jaw. Mako looks so earnest.

 

And Chuck has been so lonely. He hasn’t talked to his father in months. Hell, Herc probably doesn’t even know where Chuck is. But that’s what the old man deserves after making Chuck feel like a freak while growing up. Chuck couldn’t take his father not understanding him any longer, so Chuck decided to… run away.

 

Before Chuck can really let himself feel anything from that memory, he opens his eyes and looks Mako straight in hers.

  
  
“Fine,” Chuck agrees and he has to bite back a grin of his own when Mako beams at him. He has to try even harder when she bounces up on her toes and lets out a noise of excitement. “Okay, hold your horses. You should probably tell me about these friends of yours.”

 

So Mako does.

 

She follows Chuck up the stairs to his third floor apartment, yammering away.

 

“I met Raleigh first and he’s… amazing,” Mako smiles to herself as she thinks of the mentioned friend. “We also travel with his brother Yancy. They both lost their mother when they were younger, and their father left them. But Raleigh told me once that it was the death of their mother that got them into the supernatural.”

 

Chuck nods as he pushes his way into the apartment. It’s a quaint studio with his large bed pressed up against one wall, a television opposite it, and two chairs pushed up to the bar in the kitchen. Chuck did get a plant to try and add some decor, but now it sits on his windowsill, dried and pathetic.

 

The one highlight of Chuck’s life bounds up from its bed, skittering across the hardwood floor before abruptly stopping at Chuck’s feet.

 

Grinning, Chuck leans over to scratch at the top of Max’s head.

 

“Mako, meet Max.”

 

Mako can’t help the cooing noises that escape her as she bends beside Chuck and gives the dog much attention. Eventually, Chuck laughs as he allows Mako some time with the bulldog and turns around to shut the apartment door.

 

“So this is where you’ve been staying?” Mako inquires as she looks around the white walls. She doesn’t look bothered or impressed. But Chuck knows Mako is not a judgmental person.

 

“Yeah,” Chuck nods as he walks past her. She follows, and so does Max. Chuck tosses his messenger bag down on top of his mattress and then sits down beside it. Mako joins him.

 

“It was hard finding you,” she admits after a moment of silence.

 

“Yeah,” Chuck repeats, turning slightly to give her a smile, although he’s sure it looks sad. “Okay, so there’s that Ray guy and Lance-”

 

“Raleigh and Yancy,” Mako corrects but she’s smiling fondly. “They’ve helped me move into the world of investigating spirits so I’m very thankful to them both.”

 

Chuck nods, kicking off his shoes. Max, in the meantime, goes over to one of the many abandoned ties on the ground and drags it back to his bed.

 

“There’s also Gottlieb and Newt. They’re both science guys. They help with the tech. They’re the classic skeptic versus believer. They really just live to spite one another.”

 

Chuck barks out a laugh at that. “You travel with all four of these guys? Doesn’t that get old?”

 

Mako shrugs, turning a grin on Chuck. “Five now. We meet other investigators on the road. There are the Kaidonovskys. They’re both very married, very blonde, and very russian. But Sasha’s one of the few female investigators I’ve had the pleasure of meeting. I hope you get to meet her too.”

 

Chuck nods, unable to stop the warmth he feels blossoming in his chest. And the envy. Mako’s really made herself a family. And while Max was lovely company… Chuck’s been alone.

 

As if she can read Chuck’s thoughts, Mako reaches out and pats his arm. “I’m so glad to have you.”

 

Chuck grins back, but since he is emotionally inept, he clears his throat and eyes the kitchen. “Guess that means I’ll finally get to make that spaghetti I’ve been meaning to.”

 

As if cue, Mako’s stomach rumbles. The two childhood friends stare at each other in silence before they fall into a fit of laughter.

 

“I’m guessing that means you’re up for spaghetti too.” Chuck teases as he steps up from the bed and makes his way over to the kitchen.

 

“I’m one step away from starving,” Mako agrees as she follows after Chuck. She’s shucking off her coat after seeing Chuck do the same thing, together they find a spot for the coats on one of the empty chairs.

 

Chuck starts to get a blue box out of the cupboard, which as the word “spaghetti” written on it plainly. He’s then retrieving a glass jar of sauce as well.

 

“I’m going to text the others and tell them you’re joining us,” Mako informs him as she pulls her phone out from her back pocket. “They’re going to be thrilled.”

 

-

 

Raleigh’s phone buzzes twice against the countertop. He and Yancy are a few shots of whiskey into their night with some terrible horror movie playing on their television, and Raleigh can’t be bothered to sit completely up, so he very lazily stretches his arm as far as it can to snag his phone.

 

He drags it over and then unlocks the device.

 

_To: Group_

_From: Mako_ _  
_ _He’s in! Setting sails tomorrow morning._

 

Raleigh hums to himself as he sits the phone back down and turns back to the movie. Of course Yancy noticed the commotion and is glimpsing at Raleigh from the other end of the couch.

 

“Well?” Yancy prompts after Raleigh doesn’t fill in the blanks.

 

“Guess we’ve got a new member,” Raleigh adds lamely as he takes a sip from his drink.

 

“I hope Mako’s right about him,” Yancy grumbles as he turns his eyes back to the movie. His face dances with the lights flashing from the movie.

 

“Don’t get so jealous, Yance,” Raleigh scolds as he settles further into the couch. “They’re childhood friends and have apparently been through some shit, just like you and I.”

 

Yancy only hums, keeping his eyes on the movie as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world. Raleigh knows his brother too well, and while Yancy didn’t deny nor confirm his jealousy, Raleigh just _knows_ Yancy’s feeling bitter about Mako’s mysterious friend.

 

Smirking, Raleigh tilts his glass back and takes a healthy, burning swallow of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck and Mako have taken care of most necessities by the time early morning rolls around. Chuck’s packed, they both took advantage of Chuck’s shower, and are dressed by 6:30AM. That left them plenty of time for the two to have a good breakfast in Chuck’s small kitchen, with Max weaving between their legs for pets and sraps.

 

Chuck had to drop Max off with his next door neighbor Tendo, seeing as he can’t imagine trusting anyone else with Max. Tendo’s a good bloke, has a great family too. Max will be just fine, especially since Chuck handed over a giant bag of dog food and all of Max’s favorite toys to Tendo as well.

 

So he and Mako exit his apartment the next morning by 7:30AM. On the dot. Being raised with the military dads that they had, there would be no excuse _not_ to be punctual.

 

So imagine their annoyance when the van that’s supposed to pick them up is missing.

 

Mako sighs, stepping forward to look both right and left down the road. The van, of course, is not in sight which only leaves Mako more aggravated.

 

“They were supposed to be here,” Mako scolds, shaking her head back and forth. Her hand reaches back, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and checking for messages.

 

“Ah,” Mako breathes. “They’re down the street. Apparently… there’s been a bad accident and the road was cut off.”

 

Chuck hikes his backpack further up on his shoulder, feeling a tenseness in the air. He gives a nod. “Alright, I suppose we’re walking their way then, yeah?”

 

Mako locks her phone and smiles at Chuck as she slides it back into her back pocket. “Sorry. Things tend to _not_ go as planned with this group.”

 

Chuck manages a grin too as she saddles up beside him. She takes the first step and he follows after. He’s positive the weight he feels in the air must be because he’s about to meet a group of new people. People he’s going to be travelling with for weeks…

 

But then they round the corner and Chuck sees the ambulance parked, and the accident Mako previously mentioned. Which is putting it kindly.

 

A small car is smashed entirely, with only the back, right side still in tact. There’s a gurney off to the side, body bags already out, and Chuck can tell the weight he feels is from the death that occurred no less than an hour ago.

 

The realization leaves Chuck breathless, and he’s glad that Mako takes a moment to pause and watch.

 

“Gosh,” Mako shakes her head. “That looks nasty.”

 

Chuck only swallows around the ball forming in his throat and nods. Mako doesn’t seem to notice his new, rigid attitude, and instead guides them across the street to where curious pedestrians are held back from the scene by local police officers.

 

Chuck and Mako try to weasel their way through the pedestrians but it’s hard. They’re tightly knit and their grotesque curiosity means that everyone’s hovering closely.

 

Chuck and Mako end up remaining stuck near the outside of the crowd.

 

“Back up!” One of the police officers yell, causing both of their gazes to flick up to the man. “Back up!”

 

Mako grumbles under her breath and pulls out her phone again. “I’m letting the group know we’re a bit stuck at the moment.”

 

Chuck nods his understanding, watching her fingers work against the smooth screen of her phone for a moment, but then he decides it’s probably a good thing to give Mako her privacy while she types her message. Chuck doesn’t want her to think he’s prying.

 

So Chuck harmlessly glimpses up, more specifically towards his left. And that’s when he sees her.

 

Undeniably, she is dead. Chuck has seen enough dead people in his lifetime to decipher them from the living. And Chuck instantly feels the shock and pain from her spirit. The feeling is so intense that Chuck has to clutch onto his chest and force himself to breathe.

 

Nothing is worse than being near a newly passed spirit. The transition is hard, clearly, and Chuck’s cursed with being able to _feel_ exactly what the spirit does.

 

Currently? Panic. Denial.

 

“Chuck?” Mako turns to look at him and notices his pale expression. “You okay?”

 

Chuck closes his eyes for a second, forcing himself to remember he is alive. He is grounded, with earth under his feet and a very live crowd around him. Finally, he nods.

 

“Alright,” Mako says warily. “Let’s push through here, okay? I don’t like being near this either.”

 

Chuck grits his teeth and gives Mako a thankful smile. But he can’t help glimpsing back over, just to see if the spirit has passed on yet.

 

She hasn’t. And Chuck’s starting to feel the inkling of acceptance tingle against his skin. He watches as the spirit’s eyes fall to the ground, looking at their ghostly white hands.

 

Chuck always hated the fact that spirits look like what their bodies looked like at time of death.

 

This spirit has blood trailed down her arms, which the spirit’s gaze follows up that trail until she’s staring at her blood soaked shirt. Then she turns her hands over to stare at her bloody palms.

 

Chuck hates this part. The part when spirits understand there is no going back. Something about the final acceptance leaves Chuck feeling utterly empty. Selfishly so, because he can only imagine the good things waiting for spirits wherever it is they go to.

 

This entire time Chuck had been the one peering shamelessly, but then, as if the spirit could feel Chuck’s gaze, she looks up and meets his eyes.

 

Chuck sees then, for the first time, what killed her. The top of her skull is broken, busted open, revealing a terrible mess of brain and bone matted in her sandy hair. And just as horrific as one could imagine, that blood is what soaked her shirt, what trailed down her arms.

 

Chuck feels a roll of nausea in his stomach, but he manages to hold it all back by keeping his jaw tightly set.

 

Chuck doesn’t break their connection, but instead watches as curiosity sparks on her face. But there’s not much time for her left, Chuck can tell by the way she’s fading.

 

And the spirit seems to realize as well because she tears her blue eyes away from Chuck in favor of staring up at the sky. She blinks, as if the sun is hard for her to stare at, even as a spirit. And just like that she dissipates.

 

Chuck lets out a sharp, ragged breath, one he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

 

“Chuck, hey,” Mako gives a tug on his arm, and Chuck’s realizing late again that he’s still clutching his chest. “I complained and an officer moved the crowd around. We can squeeze through the back now.”

 

Chuck doesn’t have to give her a response because she’s tugging him by the grip she has on his sleeve. Just as she said, the back of the crowd has thinned out so they can slip through rather easily. They’re on another corner now, and this time Chuck sees the dark black van parked on the other side of the street.

 

Two very blond men see Mako and they visibly light up. Mako beats them by just a few seconds by waving first, to which they both happily return.

 

“That’s Raleigh and Yancy,” Mako explains, turning to smirk up at Chuck. “Let’s get you introduced to the group.”

 

“Whatever you say,” Chuck trails off, unsure, which causes Mako to elbow him as they walk across the street.

 

“Please,” she scoffs, “you’ll love them.”

 

Chuck feels his usual disbelief at that statement, so he may give her a pointed look. She, in turn, rolls her eyes before grabbing onto his elbow and leading him across the street with a bright, yet controlled, grin. Chuck’s not trying to be pessimistic, he really isn’t, but he’s never been a social butterfly, so he’s feeling nervous the closer they get.

 

“You must be Chuck,” the first blond says, holding his hand out in greeting. His voice is appealing, low and strong, and very American. “I’m Yancy.”

 

Chuck feels his brows lift up his forehead but he takes the yank’s hand anyway and gives two firm shakes. Then, the second blond, which must be Raleigh offers his hand and Chuck wastes no time accepting the greeting. Best to get it over and done with after all.

 

“Raleigh,” the bloke says, looking… unsure. Chuck wishes he could dissect that look further, but then there’s a high-pitched voice coming from the other end of the van.

 

“Ah, this must be that Chuck Hansen we hear about so often!”

 

Chuck tries not to bristle as a very short, very excited man comes up to them. He offers his hand, which causes his sleeve to roll up and reveal a colorful array of tattoos. Distantly, Chuck wonders how far those tattoos go, but pushes away the thought as he shakes this man’s hand.

 

“I’m Newt,” the excitable man announces. Chuck’s mind distantly compares Newt to a small, yappy dog, which leads Chuck to thinking about Max. He can only hope Max won’t can forgive him for leaving him behind.

 

It’ll only be two weeks, Chuck reminds himself.

 

Before Chuck has a chance to say a word, one last man comes up, one with a short-cropped cut and a cane in his left hand. He offers a big smile, although he purses his lips together, and offers his right hand to Chuck.

 

“Lovely to meet you, Chuck,” and the man sounds genuine enough that Chuck almost believes him. “I’m Hermann Gottlieb, another member of this ragtag team we built.” Hermann’s holds Chuck’s hand and gaze a moment longer, eyes shining earnestly. “I’m glad you’ve decided to join us.”

 

Chuck’s hand is freed after Hermann gives a curt nod, leaving all eyes now on Chuck.

 

He might be panicking a little, so he tightens his grip around the lapels of his backpack. “Uh, right then. All you lot apparently know who I am so I guess there’s no sense in repeating myself.”

 

That garners a small laugh from Yancy, although his brother doesn’t look so convinced on Chuck yet. Said brother is actually looking at Mako with about a thousand words in his eyes, so Chuck might glimpse over to Mako curiously. She knows she’s been caught, so she rips her eyes from Raleigh and offers Chuck an apologetic smile. Wow, that was some strong, silent communication between them.

 

“How about we start that drive now?” Newt chimes in, clapping his hands together impatiently. “Got about twenty hours ahead of us!”

 

“Don’t remind us,” Raleigh quips, turning around and pulling the door to the black van open. There are four rows of seats in the vehicle, as well as the driver’s and passenger’s seat up front. Chuck’s tempted to sit as far back as possible, but it appears that row is taken up with overflowing luggage.

 

“What do we say we give the new guy first pick?” Yancy offers, placing a hand on Raleigh’s shoulder when he’s about to hop into the van without another thought. Raleigh gives Yancy another look, one coded with a message that Chuck will probably never decipher.

 

“Sure,” Raleigh shrugs finally.

 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Chuck clips, trying to tame the smug smile as he walks past Raleigh. He ducks his head and then climbs to the third row back, away from the others. Again, not a social butterfly.

 

Chuck sits his bag beside himself, and has the window to his other side, so he might not be very welcoming to someone sitting next to him either.

 

Chuck’s not sure if the others got the message or decided that there was enough open spaces that there was no point in sharing with Chuck. Yancy took the row in front of Chuck, wasting no time stretching one leg up on the seat. He presses his back to the window and then stares at his lap where his phone must be.

 

Raleigh and Mako decide to share the row at the front, which piques Chuck’s curiosity. Maybe Raleigh means more to Mako then she previously let on. Then again, Chuck doesn’t exactly plan on asking. Him and Mori never had a relationship like that, and within the last few years they had little to no relationship.

 

So Chuck takes after Yancy and pulls out his phone. He pulls up Tendo’s contact and starts to type out a quick message, mostly a reminder and small facts about Max that Tendo no doubt is already aware of. Chuck decides he’ll even tack on a thank you, since he doesn’t recall telling Tendo that before passing Max on.

 

After Chuck hits send, he looks up to find Newt behind the wheel and Hermann in the passenger’s seat. Newt’s rambling something off to Hermann as he peers over to make sure no cars are passing by. Then they’re out on the road; a slow start to the journey ahead.

 

“So, Chuck, tell us a bit about yourself.” Yancy asks, slinging one arm over the back of the chair. He’s got his eyes on Chuck and actually looks curious. Maybe Mako was right, these lot do feel… _good_. Like truly genuine people.

 

But then again, Yancy’s probably scooping for more details on the Aussie stranger.

 

“Not much to tell, yeah?” Chuck locks his phone and then offers a small shrug. “Only child, lived in Australia up until-” Chuck surprises himself when he nearly lets that little detail slip. He swallows and tries again. “Up until I was ten. Then I moved to the states with my old man.”

 

Yancy nods kindly, then presses for more. “How’d you meet Mako?”

 

Chuck glimpses towards the front seat, finding Mako and Raleigh turning their heads to listen. His eyes connect with Mako and he finds understanding in her gaze.

 

“Her dad and mine are mates.” Chuck knows the answer is short and bland, but that’s the gist everyone was really searching for. No reason for Chuck to sugar coat his answers with stories from their childhood. That’s actually exactly what he’s trying to avoid…

 

The van falls silent and Chuck feels irritation crawl over his skin. He’s already exhausted from being on his best behavior. He hasn’t snapped at anyone since he woke up, which is an achievement for Chuck Hansen.

 

But Mako must see Chuck’s need for a rescue because she speaks up next, easily changing the topic. She’s mentioning something about the location they’re headed to, some things she learned after she spent a few hours last night researching. And using Chuck’s wi-fi. Yancy and Raleigh are immediately immersed in the details while Hermann and Newt continue whatever conversation they started in the front.

 

Chuck breathes out a sigh of relief and sinks back into the bench seat. He’ll have to thank Mako for that later, but for right now he’ll just enjoy the silence he’s been gifted. Being around Mako has been a blessing and a curse rolled into one. He’s glad to see a familiar face but her presence bring on so many memories that Chuck would have preferred to kept locked away.

 

But Mako’s promise of finding answers had felt too enticing. She was right. She and Chuck deserved to have answers after what they experienced as meer children. But is that really what they would find? And is that really what Chuck is after?

 

Chuck wishes he knew why he agreed to this.

 

Maybe ten minutes have passed before Chuck catches a clip from their conversation and he tunes in.

 

“...that crash looked like a big deal. That’s why we had to park around the corner.” Raleigh’s explaining.

 

“Yeah, Chuck and I walked right past it. The car was almost completely smashed.” Mako shifts in her seat. “The crowd made it hard to get to you guys.”

 

“Well,” Yancy takes in a breath and lets his head fall back against the window. “I can only hope whoever was driving that car made it out okay.”

 

“She didn’t.” Chuck finds the morbid words slipping right past his filter as he stares at his phone. Once he’s realized what he’s done, his eyes grow wide with instant regret, but he tries his best to school his expression. Especially now that everyone’s looking at him confusedly, even Newt from the rearview mirror. “Brain damage,” he supplies next, hoping that would stop them from looking at him.

 

They only look more confused.

 

Raleigh’s eyes narrow and Chuck wants to curse the bastard for looking at him like that. He tilts his chin at Chuck. “How do you know that?”

 

Chuck shifts awkwardly. Defensively. His eyes dart to the side, remembering the look on the woman’s face when she met Chuck’s eyes. He’s zoning out, he realizes this so he forces himself to focus back on Raleigh’s face… and Raleigh’s looking at him rather pointedly.

 

Chuck opens his mouth, prepared with a retort when Newt speaks up from the front.

 

“Yeah, we checked to see if there were any reports yet. Nothing even popped up about the crash. Must’ve happened right before we got there.” Newt peeks at Chuck in the rearview mirror and then those shrewd eyes are back on the road.

 

“I just-” Chuck pauses and luckily comes up with a pretty simple lie. “Cops weren’t quiet about it.”

 

Mako’s the first one to gain a look if distaste. “That’s awful,” she scorns.

 

“You’re telling me,” Chuck mutters under his breath, but luckily the rest of the team seems to accept that fib. Except Raleigh. He still looks unsure but finally turns back and starts another round of conversation with Mako.

 

Damn, Chuck’s not sure what he did to deserve such an attitude form the blond, but two can play at this game.

 

Luckily, Chuck’s phone buzzes with a text. He glimpses down, finding Tendo’s name taking up his screen. He opens up the message and smiles widely when a picture of Max, sandwiched between Tendo’s kids, fills his screen.

 

Two weeks, Chuck reminds himself. Two weeks.

 

-

 

Hours pass and Chuck’s barely made a peep, then again, he’s thankful no one’s forcing him to partake in conversation. He’s still the new guy, so he’s learning what’s okay and what isn’t. He’s learning everyone’s mannerisms, they’re specific responses to things. Chuck might not be adept at socializing but he can learn a few things about the people he’ll be spending two weeks with.

 

Some things he’s learned is that Mako and Raleigh are apparently _very_ close. They talk most of the ride, but other times they look at each other as if they already know what they’re saying… without actually saying anything.

 

Yancy’s the epitome of the doting older brother, but even Chuck finds it hard to be annoyed with Yancy. He’s charming and casts smiles at Chuck every now and then that makes him feel included.

 

Newt and Hermann are harder for Chuck to peg, simply because they’re so far away from him and their conversations get lost over the music. But Chuck can tell one thing for certain; they easily get on each other’s nerves.

 

But afternoon has rolled around and the sun has been annoyingly hot all day. To the point that Chuck had to move himself _away_ from those pesky rays. Best he doesn’t get his pale skin burnt already.

 

“Alright, hotel is about thirty minutes away!” Newt announces, peeking in the rear view mirror yet. “And we haven’t scared Chuck off yet!”

 

Chuck smirks at that. “You’re going to have to work harder if that’s your goal.”

 

Chuck catches Mako’s grin out of the corner of his eye. Even Yancy lets out a hearty laugh at that, and Chuck catches Raleigh grinning at the comment. Which… wow, Chuck has to force his eyes away from Raleigh’s face because a smile absolutely lights up the bloke’s features.

 

Chuck knew Raleigh was hot. He could see that earlier from the other side of the road but he looks absolutely stunning with that playful grin.

 

Swallowing, Chuck glares out the window, trying to focus on their surroundings.

 

“Chuck, you might hate me a little more after this. We only got two rooms, which means sharing.”

 

Raleigh groans, turning a glare on Yancy, which in turn, Yancy ruffles his brother’s hair.

 

Bloody fantastic.

 

“Chuck, me and Hermann can share a bed. You can room with us.” Newt offers, nice enough that Chuck tries to return a smile.

 

“Sure, mate,” Chuck gives a tight-lipped smile. “Appreciate it.”

 

Newt grins happily, turning back to the road and continuing his conversation with Hermann.

 

“Hey,”

 

Chuck looks up to find Yancy giving him a wary look. “They’re, uh… not the best to room with. I can room with them if you want to shack up with Rals and Mako. They don’t mind sharing a bed.”

 

Ah. So it sounds like Chuck was right. That fondness between the younger Becket and Mako wasn’t a figment of his imagination.

 

“I think I’ll handle it, mate.” Chuck tries to go for kind again so he gives Yancy a nod. “Thanks though.”

 

Yancy smiles back but then turns to Raleigh and Mako to interject in whatever discussion they’re having.

 

Chuck can handle it. Can’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out ‘handling’ Newt and Hermann is far more of a handful than Chuck would have thought possible.

 

The second they get into their rooms, _before the door even shuts_ , Hermann and Newt are bickering back and forth. Their topic of conversation ranges are far as the newest _Ghost Adventures_ episode to the latest tech on the market, a lengthy argument about the difference on ghost hunters versus ghost investigators, and then who gets to take the first shower.

 

To say the least, Chuck’s already exhausted. He tried to lay down, but he had nothing to block Hermann’s and Newt’s voices out so he gave up on that quickly. He took a shower, which was a quick escape, but after he was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and jacket, and walking back out into the room, he was overwhelmed with their voices.

 

He decides he’ll sneak out for some fresh air when Hermann and Newt start arguing over some of their evidence from one of their last investigations.

 

So Chuck hangs in the short hall to the door before pulling the door in towards him slowly, then steps out into the hall as swiftly as he can, so as not to alert Newt and Hermann.

 

Chuck turns, bracing one hand on the door while holding the doorknob down with the other. He’d rather Hermann and Newt _not_ notice his disappearance until he’s long gone.

 

And it looks like he’s getting away with it too. The door clicks just slightly, signifying the door locking. He breathes out a sigh of relief, finally having some silence.

 

“About fucking time-” Chuck cuts off as he turns around, coming face to face with Raleigh. Chuck jumps back, pressing his torso flat against the door, then breathes when Raleigh lifts an eyebrow. “Don’t _do_ that.”

 

Raleigh’s trying to bite back a grin, so Chuck can at least appreciate that, but he’s still angry. “Sorry,” Raleigh starts but then continues. “Didn’t realize we had a scaredy-cat in our midst.”

 

Chuck’s quick to roll his eyes but steps away from the door. Doesn’t look very manly to have your hands and body pressed flat against the wood. “Fuck off, Ray.” Chuck grumbles, then turns and moves down the hall.

 

“My name’s _Raleigh_.” The blond stresses, but he’s following after Chuck.

 

“Right,” Chuck responds distractedly, trying to will his heart to slow down. He’s sure it has all to do with Raleigh surprising him. Not the fact that Raleigh’s incredibly handsome, and now he’s only wearing a white tanktop and sweats.

 

Raleigh rolls his eyes behind Chuck’s back but he takes two large steps and manages to catch up to the redhead.

 

“So I’m guessing Newt and Hermann aren’t exemplary roommates.” Raleigh tries to hold back his smirk but it’s not easy, especially when Chuck huffs out a breath.

 

“What gave it away?” Chuck deadpans.

 

“The fact that you’re sneaking out.” Raleigh returns, ignoring Chuck’s steady glare. Raleigh knows he’s speaking the obvious, but some reason he feels encouraged by Chuck’s bitchy attitude, so he only smiles back sweetly.

 

“You know,” Chuck starts, turning his gaze away as they round the corner. They’re greeted with another long hall. “I think I prefer your brother.”

 

Raleigh shrugs effortlessly, watching Chuck as Chuck watches the path they take. “Most people do.”

 

“Not Mako,” Chuck grumbles under his breath. Luckily, it was low enough that Raleigh didn’t catch it considering the bloke’s look of confusion.

 

“What?” Raleigh asks innocently.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Chuck’s the one to sound sickly sweet now.

 

“No, you said ‘Not Mako.’” Raleigh echoes, causing Chuck to feel a flush crawl over the bridge of his nose at having been caught. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

Chuck decides there’s no reason to be embarrassed about it. Raleigh and Mako were obvious in their affections. He stops in the middle of the hall, which causes Raleigh to come to an abrupt halt as well.

 

“Look, it’s none of my business, yeah?” Chuck crosses his arms over his chest defensively, trying his hardest to hold Raleigh’s gaze. But Raleigh’s eyes are so blue, so earnest, that Chuck has to avert his gaze to the awfully patterned carpet.

 

“No, I want to know what you meant,” Raleigh insists. There’s no heat behind his words. Rather, there’s a strong curiosity, but Chuck’s too annoyed.

 

Chuck opens his mouth, probably about to say something hurtful when an escape comes.

 

“Can I help you boys with something?”

 

Chuck looks up, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, when he finds a short girl down the hall. She’s about his age, wearing an awful green vest with a gold nameplate.

 

“Yeah, how do you get out of here?” Chuck knows he sounds flustered, and a little desperate for an escape, which must be why the girl gives him a quick answer by pointing over her shoulder.

 

Exhaling, Chuck continues to walk forward, so the girl steps to the side and gives further directions.

 

“Down this hall, to the left. You’ll be in the main lobby.” She explains as Chuck passes her. Raleigh remains close on his heels but he has enough sense not to continue the little tist until they’re out of earshot.

 

Which happens sooner than Chuck would like.

 

He spots the front doors and steps through as the open automatically. The night beyond is stark black, with the exception of one lamp in the middle of the parking lot.

 

Chuck takes in a deep breath the second the night cool air touches his skin, and he’s instantly rewarded with a clearer head. He takes another deep breath, which is interrupted when he sees Raleigh’s outline standing next to him.

 

This time, Chuck decides he’ll ignore Raleigh. Maybe that will get the blond to leave him alone. So Chuck steps forward. To be fair, he might be storming stubbornly towards the van.

 

“Chuck, tell me what you mean by that.” Raleigh demands, but his tone is light.

 

They’re almost to the van when Raleigh’s large hand reaches out, wrapping around Chuck’s wrist and tugging hard enough to get Chuck to spin around. That’s not an easy task, so Chuck’s left breathless at Raleigh’s easy display of strength.

 

And Chuck’s skin feels electrified by the pads of Raleigh’s fingertips, the warmth of Raleigh’s palm.

 

“Chuck-”

 

“Yeah, I heard you the first ten times,” Chuck snaps, yanking his hand from Raleigh’s grasp. He brings wrist to his chest, rubbing it down with his other hand. “I think we both know what I meant, so just drop it, yeah?”

 

Chuck turns back to the van but Raleigh continues with a new fire behind his eyes.

 

“Clearly I don’t, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.” Raleigh snaps. They’ve reached the van now and Chuck’s throwing the door open. “You don’t have to sleep out in the van. I get that Hermann and Newt are bad but you can stay in our room-”

 

Chuck has to grit his teeth. Despite their squabble, Raleigh’s trying to be kind. How dare he try and be nice to Chuck when Chuck wants to be angry at him.

 

“I’m just trying to get some peace and quiet, and you’re making that very hard to do.” Chuck snaps as he throws himself down on one of the bench seats.

 

“Your attitude is going to make this a very long two weeks,” Raleigh has no trouble with his own retort. He leans forward, bracing his arms on the roof of the van.

 

Chuck has to fight himself not to stare at the man’s toned arms, or the broadness of his chest, or the outline of very nice abs through his tanktop.

 

“Suppose we best stay out of each other’s way then, yeah, Ray?” Chuck turns his eyes to Raleigh’s, offering a resentful, tight-lipped smile.

 

The fire burns again and Chuck feels pride at getting Raleigh so riled up.

 

“Anything else you’d like to say?” Chuck grumbles as he starts to get comfortable.

 

“Yeah. Are you always such a difficult brat?” Raleigh asks heatedly.

 

Chuck’s grinning again but decides to sit up, placing one hand on the door handle. Raleigh gets the message and steps back.

 

“Never said I was easy, Ray.” Chuck then winks before he pulls the door shut harsher than necessary. He sees Raleigh roll his eyes and make his way back to the hotel, but Chuck feels vindicated.

 

Silence settles for a minute before Chuck feels his nerves calm down enough to fall back against the bench. He stretches his legs out and cradles one arm under his head.

 

 _Damn Raleigh Becket and his blondeness._ Chuck can’t understand why Raleigh must be so clueless. Obviously Chuck was insinuating Mako liked Raleigh. They made their feelings towards one another clear. Why was what Chuck said undecipherable?

 

Chuck huffs out a sigh, turning on his side and allowing his eyes to close. He falls to sleep a few minutes later, trying his best to fight off thoughts of Raleigh Becket.

 

-

 

Raleigh enters their hotel room and shuts the door with more anger than he intended. He never was good at hiding his agitation, so it’s no shocker that both Mako and Yancy pick up on it right away.

 

Yancy, who’s sitting at the end of the bed, gives Raleigh a look of surprise, while Mako, who’s stretched out on the bed with her toes dangerously close to poking Yancy in the lower back, seems to know the source of Raleigh’s anger immediately.

 

Sighing, Mako sits up. “What happened?”

 

“Chuck’s a-” Raleigh cuts off. He wants to say asshole. Prick. Brat. But it all feels too mean. He’s Mako’s childhood friend after all.

 

“Chuck is…” Mako trails off, respectfully neutral like usual. “Chuck’s not very trusting, which is understandable from his past. He’s been let down so many times that he pushes people away before they have the opportunity to do exactly that.”

 

Raleigh feels himself deflate. Just a little. People can’t live through life being dicks and use their past as an excuse. Mako seems to read his mind, giving him a sympathetic look.

 

“What, did you let him get under your skin?” Yancy smirks as Raleigh moves to the opposite bed and throws himself down.

 

“If he keeps calling me Ray, I might punch him in the face.” Raleigh says aloud, which causes Yancy to burst out into laughter.

 

Even Mako’s smirking.

 

Raleigh simply takes a steadying breath, then turns his head over to find Mako has slid down far enough to slide her toes under Yancy’s shirt. She’s pressed them against his lower back, which causes Yancy to pull away speedily.

 

“Mako, did you dip your toes in ice? What the hell?” Yancy’s smiling as he looks at her over his shoulder.

 

The comment only gets icey toes pressed to his back again. Yancy lives with it.

 

Raleigh looks between them, his smile softening. Mako clearly likes Yancy. Raleigh knows his best friend well enough, even if she hasn’t verbally expressed her feelings yet. Chuck just doesn’t know what he’s talking about…

 

Raleigh slides up the bed, pushing the pillow under his head and allows his eyes to close.

 

He falls asleep, only to be woken twenty minutes later when Yancy throws himself down beside Raleigh. His boisterous brother makes Raleigh get off the covers and underneath them instead.

 

Then the lights are off and they’re all quick to sleep.

 

-

 

Chuck stirs the next morning, with the sun just above the horizon. His neck is sore and his lower back hurts from where the seat buckle had pressed into him. But he won’t complain too much since he’s slept in worse places.

 

Chuck sits up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He glimpses back to the hotel, finding it peacefully unbothered. He checks his phone next, seeing that it’s barely past seven in the morning.

 

He falls back against the seat, thinking he could probably catch another hour of sleep if he tried hard enough.

 

But then Chuck’s stomach rumbles.

 

There was a small diner in town… He spotted it while they were driving through.

 

Chuck only contemplates for a minute before he slides his phone and wallet in his back pockets. He unballs his jacket, since he used it as a pillow, and slides his arms through the crinkled sleeves.

 

He hops out of the van and shuts the door just as quickly. He takes a moment, letting his head fall back against his shoulders. The cool morning breeze glides against his neck and cheeks.

 

He straightens up on his exhale, glimpsing towards the right. He can hear traffic a little ways away, but nothing awfully noisy.

 

Chuck starts on his journey, deciding to put his hands in his pockets when he’s halfway there. The temperature is colder when he passes through the shadows of small shops.

 

He rounds the corner, finding the warm yellow sign above the restaurant, perfectly labeled _Sonny’s Diner._

 

Chuck can practically smell the pancakes from across the street, so he wastes no time jogging across and into the diner.

 

Things are rather quiet, with the exception of a dull conversation between a few old men pressed in the back corner. They’ve got newspapers folded out in front of them, and numerous cups of black coffee.

 

The sight is rather cliche, but Chuck’s glad to find a slice of normal.

 

“Just one, dear?”

 

Chuck looks up to find a woman, middle aged with wonderful sandy hair around her face. She smiles up at Chuck, hand hesitating over the menus.

 

“Yes,” Chuck answers, then swallows. His voice is still hoarse from having just woke up.

 

She smiles wider, grabbing one menu and nodding over her shoulder. “Follow me.”

 

Chuck does so, keeping his hands in his pockets up until she sits the menu down at the bar. There’s an old chair in front, complete with red leather. Chuck begins wondering how old the diner really is when the waitress turns to him again.

 

“What can I get you to drink, sweetie?” She places one hand on her hip as Chuck sits but doesn’t bother pulling out a tablet. “We got coffee, fresh orange juice, water…”

 

“Coffee,” Chuck answers, giving her a small grateful smile.

 

“Alrighty, I’ll be back.” She then turns on her heel, slipping behind the bar and disappearing into the kitchen.

 

Chuck brings his hands out of his pockets to grab onto the laminated menu, looking it over briefly. He wants something simple and spots it rather quickly on the front page. And much to his luck, the waitress is back with a pot full of coffee and a mug. She sits the mug down and begins to fill it.

 

“Ready to order or do you need more time?” She asks sweetly, placing one hand on the counter.

 

“I think I’m ready, thank you,” Chuck sets the menu down flat and rattles off his order of eggs and bacon, with a side of toast.

 

She gives him a friendly wink as she picks up his menu, tells him it’ll be five minutes, and disappears in the back again.

 

Chuck waits patiently, taping his fingers against the counter before he caves and pulls out his phone. There are no messages, which does not surprise him. He types out a brief message to Tendo before putting the phone back into his pocket.

 

The waitress returns, setting his food down in front of him with a wide smile. Chuck thanks her, then picks up his food and delves into the eggs.

 

He’s got half of his eggs down, half of the coffee downed, and is working on the bacon when he feels his side start to prickle.

 

Chuck freezes.

 

The feeling is familiar, but something he hasn’t experienced in far too long.

 

Hesitantly, he sits the bacon down. Then steadily peers to his right.

 

A spirit. In a God damn diner. One that Chuck thought would be nothing but normal.

 

Chuck forces his eyes forward again, but now he stares at his food while his mind focuses on the vague shape out of the corner of his eye.

 

He tries to take another bite of bacon but the taste is bland on his tongue. He tries a sip of coffee but it’s bitter. The joy of breakfast is over, replaced instead with Chuck’s nervousness.

 

And anger.

 

Chuck’s anger is starting to burn like a glowing ember. He’s _trying_ to ignore the spirit only feet away from him; he’s _trying_ to drink his coffee and have a normal fucking meal but apparently this curse he has makes that impossible.

 

With a huff, Chuck sets the cup down onto the counter and stares at the eggs and toast on his plate longingly. The food looks so good, but considering the bloke next to him is _dead,_ Chuck’s appetite isn’t very strong.

 

Chuck, despite his better judgement, risks a glance in the spirit’s direction. Male. Middle aged. No physical wounds so Chuck can’t directly place cause of death.

 

What has Chuck interested is the fact that the spirit sits at the stool just like any standard patron, but the spirit’s eyes are glued in front of him, looking around the diner as if it's the most interesting thing.

 

But Chuck knows he’s stared too long when the spirit glimpses over. Their gazes connect and Chuck’s eyes widen.

 

Maybe it’s not to late, Chuck thinks. He turns his eyes back down to his food and hopes the spirit will push it off as a coincidence.

 

“You… you see me, don’t you?”

 

Chuck stays silent but then the spirit continues.

 

“I’ve lived years with people seeing right through me. I think I can tell when someone actually sees me.”

 

Chuck’s shoulders fall as he lets out a heavy sigh, mixed with a minimal growl. “Yeah, mate. And I can see the eggs on my plate getting cold.” Chuck answers quietly, not looking up from his plate.

 

The spirit takes a moment, allowing the realization to finally sink in. The apparition blinks, then speaks again. “You’re… what? Some kind of medium?”

 

“Call it whatever you’d like,” Chuck clips back, looking from his left to his right, back to the spirit. No one seems to notice that Chuck’s talking to himself, so that’s a good thing. “Look, if you don't mind, I just want to eat my meal and get out of here-”

 

“What’s your name, kid?” The spirit asks, so calmly that Chuck’s actually… surprised.

 

“Chuck,” he finally answers after a beat.

 

“Nice to meet you, Chuck. I’m Pym.”

 

Chuck gives a curt nod to the spirit, as discreetly as he can manage of course. The man flashes a small smile, almost thankful, and Chuck’s glad to see some sort of happiness flash in those eyes for a brief moment.

 

But Chuck turns back to his food since he’d prefer _not_ to get kicked out of the dinner for speaking to someone that no one else can see.

 

He can feel the earnestness from the spirit, which causes Chuck to wonder when was the last time he met someone so… good. This man seems to have come to terms with his death, yet he’s still lingering.

 

But Chuck won’t ask. He won’t-

 

“Don’t let me interrupt your breakfast, kid,” Pym says dismissively.

 

Chuck, through gritted teeth, responds while eyeing the toast. “Not very hungry now, Pym, but thanks.”

 

“That’s gotta be tough,” Pym starts, placing his elbows on the countertop. He does lift one hand to scratch absentmindedly at his goatee. “Seeing dead people that is.”

 

The dry laugh that leaves Chuck is genuine. He glimpses at Pym out of the corner of his eye with lifted brows. “You’ve got no idea, mate.”

 

Pym smirks, seemingly proud that he managed to get somewhat of a warm response out of Chuck. He doesn’t say anything back, and Chuck’s thinking that Pym might leave him be…

 

But of course Chuck would then feel guilty.

 

Taking a deep breath in through his nose, and only after confirming the area is still clear, Chuck glimpses back over to Pym and gives a nod in acknowledgement. “So what’s your story?”

 

“Ah,” Pym starts, his eyes focused in front of him again. “Blood clot. Never even knew. Things went black and then here I was.”

 

Chuck lets out a small hum. Out of the deaths he’s seen? That sounds… almost peaceful. Chuck manages to lift his coffee and take a sip before setting it back down.

 

“So you died here then?” Chuck ponders, although he’s sure he knows the answer to that question. He’s only ever run into spirits within a mile or two from where they’ve passed.

 

“No, I died at home. Almost a year ago.” Pym says coolly… which only has Chuck more curious.

 

“Look, this might be a personal question…” Chuck trails off, unsure if he should push, but then Pym’s gaze meets his and that smile is too kind.

 

“Go ahead, kid.” Pym says reassuringly.

 

Chuck breathes again, glimpsing at his meal one time before meeting Pym’s gaze again. “Why… why haven’t you passed on? Why have you stayed here this long?”

 

Something in Pym’s brown eyes soften and the corners of his mouth tilt up fondly. Then he turns his eyes forward again so Chuck decides to follow Pym’s line of attention.

 

The waitress that helped Chuck walks around with a coffee pot and a large smile. Chuck feels a wave of Pym’s emotions this time; fondness, joy… love.So Chuck continues to watch with Pym as the waitress comes around… and actually comes their way.

 

But, heartbreakingly, she walks right past Pym, unable to see him like Chuck does. She brushes a strand of sandy blond hair off her shoulder as she stops in front of Chuck.

 

“More coffee, doll?” She asks with a smile and Chuck can’t bring himself to deny the offer. She even brightens at being able to fill up his small mug. “How’s everything tasting?” She asks next.

 

“Wonderful,” Chuck says earnestly. “Absolutely wonderful.”

 

Again, those eyes brighten and she even looks proud. “Let me know if you need anything, hun.”

 

Chuck gives her a grateful nod and then she turns and moves to the far corner of the kitchen. She starts another pot of coffee and then hands over some orders to the cook.

 

Chuck peers over towards Pym, understanding. “It’s her.”

 

Pym’s form moves as if he’s breathing, and then Pym nods. “I reckon it’s because I can’t imagine a day passing without seeing her smile.”

 

Wow. Chuck’s heart actually _hurts_ from that.

 

“Do you think…” Pym pauses, his face scrunching slightly as he turns to Chuck. “This is a big favor to ask, kid, but could you… tell her I love her?”

 

Chuck’s chest only gets tighter. “Pym,” he starts hesitantly. “Not many people take kindly to me spouting off about their dead loved ones. I learned that the hard way.”

 

“Cherry’s different, kid. Trust me.” And Chuck does. He can feel the faith Pym has in Cherry, radiating from Pym’s spirit.

 

“Alright, mate, but if she socks me one that is on _you._ ” Chuck mentions, shaking his head as he glimpses forward. He hears Pym laugh lightly from beside him, and then Chuck feels nervous; a mixture of his own nerves and Pym’s.

 

He catches Cherry’s eye and she smiles at him widely enough that her eyes crinkle at the sides. Her red-stained lips bull back to reveal white teeth, and there’s a question in her eyes as Chuck waves her over.

 

“What can I do for you, dear?” She asks as she lays both manicured hands on the counter.

 

Chuck swallows nervously, casting one glimpse in Pym’s direction before he turns back to Cherry. “I… I know this is going to sound very odd, but… I’ve got a message for you-” Chuck wishes he would have worded that differently, _message_ is so corny. “Ah, from Pym.”

 

Cherry’s smile falls rapidly and her head flinches back as if she’s been slapped.

 

“Tell her I like what she’s done with her hair,” Pym’s voice is closer now and Chuck can’t help glimpsing over to find that Pym’s moved to the stool right beside him.

 

“He says that he’s liked what you’ve done with your hair,” Chuck fills in, turning back to Cherry and hoping she sees the honesty in his gaze.

 

“Tell her it reminds me of when we first met. When she was wearing that yellow dress and red heels.”

 

Chuck reiterates. “He says it reminds him of when you first met. When you wore that yellow dress and red heels.”

 

Cherry lets out a gasp, then brings one hand up to cover her mouth. Her eyes are watering and Chuck hates this part.

 

“Dear… are you-” Cherry has to stop talking to take a breath. She regains her composure and tries again. “Are you speaking to him right now?”

 

Chuck swallows again but nods.

 

Cherry laughs, and while it sounds broken, she manages to smile. She sniffles, shaking her head back and forth in amazement. “I don’t know what to say,” she admits.

 

“He told me that he’s here every day because he can’t imagine a day passing where he doesn’t see your smile.” Chuck’s throat feels tight but then he’s laughing when he hears Pym make an affronted noise.

 

“Nice one, kid. Now I sounds like a sap.” Pym tries to sound scolding but he’s shaking his head fondly.

 

Chuck laughs again, his eyes pointed at Pym.

 

And Cherry looks where Chuck’s looking.

 

“He’s here?” Cherry questions, her voice so soft Chuck can barely hear her. “You… you can see him?”

 

“Yeah,” Chuck answers just as softly. He turns back to her. “And he’s giving me shit for telling you that. He said it makes him sound like a sap.”

 

Cherry doesn’t move her eyes from the seat that Pym sits in, and Chuck truly wishes she could see him. Wishes she could see the smile Pym wears when he looks at her. But she laughs as tears roll freely down her cheeks.

 

“That’s exactly something he’d say,” she fills in with a breathy laugh. But then her gaze turns sad and her bottom lip quivers. “What are you doing here, Pym? You’re supposed to be somewhere better than this damn diner.”

 

Pym sniffles too and his face is pinched as he looks at Cherry with matching pain. “I can’t leave you, doll. I can’t.”

 

Chuck has to close his eyes, feeling far too much. Pym wants to be with Cherry but death is an irreversible threshold that Pym can’t cross. Chuck understands the pain, perhaps not the exact type that Pym and Cherry are experiencing.  

 

“I think he can’t pass on because-because-” Chuck takes a second to control his shaking voice. “Well, he loves you, Cherry.”

 

Cherry shakes her head, pressing the back of her hand to her nose. “Tell him-”

 

“He can hear you,” Chuck interrupts, but not unkindly.

 

“Pym,” Cherry begins. “Pym, you listen to me right now, damn it. You need to go. For me. Go. Get things ready for when my day comes and I can come join you.”

 

Chuck can’t help the bark of laughter at Pym’s response. He’s quick to translate. “He said you always were bossy.”

 

And that gets Cherry to laugh too.

 

“And,” Chuck continues, listening to Pym’s soft-spoken words. “He wants you to tell the kids he’s so proud of them. Tell Lorelei that Dad loves her and that she made the right choice with the purple prom dress. Tell Dylan that he doesn’t have to play football. Tell Dylan that he needs to do what makes him happy. That… that dad is happy as long as Dylan is happy.”

 

Cherry’s trying to wipe her tears away with the edge of her thumb.

 

“And most importantly,” Chuck continues. “That he loves you with all of his heart. That he’s sorry he left you as early as he did. That he can’t grow old with you, in those rocking chairs he never did get around to building.”

 

Cherry lets out a soft sob and Chuck reaches out to place his hand over hers. “He loves you.”

 

Cherry’s eyes scrunch close as she nods. Chuck allows her a moment, but when she does recover, Cherry opens her eyes and stares straight at Pym. “I love you, Pym. I love you so much.”

 

Chuck feels the satisfied smile on Pym’s face before he actually sees it. But then Chuck watches with a tight chest as Pym’s form begins to glow a soft yellow. Chuck knows this stage well. This is the transition.

 

Pym turns towards Chuck before he’s finally gone. “Thanks, kid.”

 

Chuck gives a small nod, then watches as Pym tilts his head back and stares above until he finally fades.

 

“He… listened.” Chuck decides, trying to choose his words carefully. “He moved on. I think he just needed to make sure you knew how much he loved you.”

 

Cherry turns her hand in Chuck’s grasp and grips onto his fingers. Chuck tries to keep his grasp reassuringly firm without cutting off the circulation in her hand, and she seems to appreciate the gesture by giving his hand a squeeze after a few minutes of silent crying.

 

“What’s your name, dear?” Cherry asks as she takes the napkin Chuck offers.

 

“Chuck,” he fills in.

 

Cherry smiles at him but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Chuck can only imagine the pain she’s feeling, the loss of Pym all over again.

 

“Thank you,” she breathes. “Truly. Thank you.” She then tilts her head down respectfully and moves to the back of the kitchen and out of site.

 

Chuck doesn’t blame her for needing some time alone.

 

And while the breakfast had previously looked mouth-watering… Chuck’s appetite is truly gone. He’s only exhausted from the emotions he felt radiating from Pym.

 

So Chuck grabs his jacket off the back of his stool, slides his arms in, then pulls his wallet out from his pocket. He drops a hefty bill on the table and doesn’t think twice about it as he pushes his way out through the front door.

 

The wind is harsh against his cheeks so he hunches his shoulders and tries to hide his face in the collar of his coat. The walk back to the van is rather short, and the team should be there relatively soon so he shouldn’t have to wait out in the cold too long.

 

He’s only a few steps down the sidewalk, towards the corner, when he’s being called after.

 

“Chuck! Chuck, doll, wait!”

 

Chuck spins around, finding Cherry rushing after him in a pair of white sneakers and her pale blue uniform. Which is a button-up t-shirt and a skirt. It’s _far_ too cold for her to be out.

 

“Cherry,” Chuck says as she comes to stop in front of him. “It’s cold-”

 

She rolls her eyes and Chuck feels the remnants of Pym’s fondness for her. “I’m old enough to be your mother, dear. Let me do the fussin’.”

 

Chuck watches as Cherry glimpses down to a small item in her palm. She seems hesitant, but then she lets the item hang from her finger and Chuck realizes it’s a small silver chain. On the end of it is a small pressed piece of metal, although Chuck can’t tell what it’s supposed to be.

 

“This was Pym’s. I want you to have it.” Cherry says, and Chuck tries to argue but she doesn’t even allow him to get past a short noise. “When I… didn’t have the closure that you just gave me, I’d stare at this and I’d feel hope. But now I know. I know that my Pym is somewhere better and that’s thanks to you. I just… I want to say thanks and this is the only way I could think how.”

 

Chuck knows this strong-willed woman won’t take no for an answer, and the gesture is so kind that Chuck would be an utter asshole for arguing. So he tilts his head down kindly as he holds out his hand. “This is far too kind, Cherry.”

 

“I don’t know if our paths with cross again,” Cherry says as she lays the silver chain with that rounded metal on the end in Chuck’s open palm. She curls his fingers around the gift, and then holds his fist between her two small hands. “So let me share some words with you. Something Pym told me when we first started dating. Before I married him.”

 

Chuck nods, staring at her patiently, but he does feel guilty for the way the end of her nose has started to turn red.

 

“Let yourself love and be loved.” Cherry states strongly, squeezing Chuck’s hand between hers. Her eyes flit between his. “Pym always said I was good at reading people… and if my intuition is right, you’ve been through so much. Trust, Chuck. Allow your heart to open. And whatever burdens you might bear… you don’t have to deal with them alone. But you must let yourself love and be loved first.”

 

Chuck feels scrutinized under her gaze but he gives a respectful nod.

 

“Good,” Cherry pats his fist before allowing her hands to fall. “Thank you, Chuck. Really.”

 

He gives a small nod again, unsure what else to say. He’s not sure if he’s deserving of the gratitude.

 

But Cherry’s said her peace and she turns around, jogging back to the diner.

 

And Chuck only manages to uncurl his cold fingers and stare at the chain he’s been gifted. Something of Pym’s. Again, he’s not sure if he’s deserving of the gift, but a small part of him is glad to have something remember such a powerful moment.

 

Chuck’s not sure how long he’s been standing there, surely less than ten minutes, but his fingers are close to falling off. So he curls his his fingers around the chain again and this time hides his hands in his coat pockets.

 

He turns, headed back towards the hotel. Back to the van, and hoping he didn’t leave anybody waiting.

 

When he does finally see the van, a few blocks away, Chuck’s flooded with relief to see Gottlieb’s the only one there, and is definitely struggling with a box of equipment.

 

Chuck jogs across the street, only after checking for cars, and saddles up beside Gottlieb.

 

“Ah,” Hermann greets as Chuck helps him shove the case into the back of the van. “Thank you for that, Chuck.”

 

Chuck manages a crooked grin as he and Gottlieb turn towards one another, but it only takes one look from Gottlieb for him to startle.

 

“My _goodness_!” He exclaims, leaning onto his cane. “Get in the van! You look as though you’ve been standing out in this weather for hours!”

 

Chuck laughs, dropping the chain in his pocket so he can bring out his hands. He holds them up innocently. “It’s really not that bad-”

 

“It’s best not to argue,” Hermann reaches out and grabs onto Chuck’s coat sleeve and he has a surprisingly tight grip.He tugs until Chuck has no choice but to follow him, which results in Chuck being shoved into the back.

 

Hermann shuts the door with a good pull, and then Chuck watches as the scientist walks around the front of the vehicle until he’s on the passenger side. The door opens, Gottlieb hops in, and then the door shuts again. Casting them into silence.

 

Gottlieb breaks it first. “The others should be here shortly.”

 

Chuck nods, bringing his hands out to rub them together. He peers out the window, watching the front of the hotel. Minutes of silence pass when Gottlieb speaks up.

 

“Ah, there they are!”

 

Chuck’s face pinches together in confusion because he’s certain nobody's walking out of the hotel. He looks forward, finding Gottlieb looking in the opposite direction, where Chuck had originally came. Following Gottlieb’s line of site, Chuck finds Newt, Raleigh, Yancy, and Mako all walking to the van.

 

Newt and Mako both have coffees in their hands, which Raleigh and Yancy seemed to have decided against. The brothers stand further back, elbowing each other jestfully.

 

Newt’s the first one to the van, opening the driver’s door and hopping right in.

 

Mako reaches for the van door but Yancy steps in front of her, sliding it open effortlessly and then waving her in. Raleigh then follows, leaving Yancy as the last one in.

 

They all take the same seats they had yesterday, with Chuck in the back, Yancy taking the bench in front of Chuck, Raleigh and Mako sharing the front bench, while Gottlieb and Newt take the front.

 

“Glad to see you’re good and well,” Yancy tells Chuck, huffing out a breath. Yancy’s nose is red, and he’s pulling his hat off the top of his head to reveal messy blond hair.

 

Chuck lifts his gaze, meeting Yancy’s first until he notices Raleigh looking over his shoulder. Their eyes meet for a second before Raleigh tears his gaze away and says something to Mako.

 

Chuck nods, bringing his eyes back to Yancy. “I managed quite well, thanks.” Except for the pain he has from where the seat buckle pressed into him all night.

 

Something like amusement flashes in Yancy’s eyes but he leaves the topic alone.

 

Newt’s already got the van started and is pulling out onto the road with an excited hollar. Then the music is turned up so Newt can force them all to listen to some horrible rock song.

 

Chuck still has the weight of Pym’s chain in his pocket, so he plucks it out and brings out his hand to rest against his knee. Carefully, Chuck unfurls his fingers, staring at the thick, flat piece of metal the chain presents.

 

Something that Pym had been proud of.

 

Chuck trails his thumb against the smooth metal as they move down the road. Perhaps Chuck doesn’t have to run from his curse. Not that he plans on embracing his ability with open arms… but he can manage it.

 

Exhaling, Chuck curls his fingers back around the metal before placing it in his jacket pocket and zipping it shut.

 

Chuck turns his eyes out the window, watching as the scenery blurs past them.


	4. Chapter 4

The hustle and bustle within the coffee shop is causing Raleigh’s ears to ring and his skin to tingle. The morning is busy, which is surprising since he thought they were in a small town. Yet, his previous notion is being proved wrong with the very long line in the store. 

 

Raleigh’s name is called so he steps forward to scoop up his drink. He steps away speedily as a few other names are called, since he’d rather not get stuck in the crowd. 

 

He’s already on his way to the exit, passing Yancy and Mako in the meantime. They’re still waiting in line, throwing sleepy jokes at one another. 

 

“Hey, I’m headed out. I’ll wait on the corner.” Raleigh yells towards them.

 

Yancy catches his eye and gives a nod in acknowledgement, so Raleigh finally leaves. 

 

The cold air grazes his cheeks, instantly calming the previous nerves he had. He’s never minded the cold, which could either be a personal preference or the fact that he and Yancy grew up in Alaska. 

 

After another steadying breath, Raleigh turns and heads down the sidewalk. The thrum from the coffee shop is still loud, so Raleigh will take advantage of a quieter corner. 

 

Once at the edge of the sidewalk, Raleigh leans against the brick wall of the corner shop. He takes a few sips of his peppermint hot chocolate and hums happily. 

 

Silence. He managed to find it and he’s utterly content- 

 

_ “I don’t know if our paths with cross again,” _

 

Raleigh’s ears instinctively zone in on the conversation, which certainly sounds private. But then again, it’s not as if Raleigh’s  _ purposefully  _ listening in. There’s simply a discussion between two strangers happening around the corner. That’s not Raleigh’s fault. 

 

So he takes a sip of his hot chocolate and continues to listen, although he might have missed portion of the conversation. 

 

_ “Let yourself love and be loved.” _

 

Raleigh’s brows furrow at the comment. That sounds… intimate. 

 

_ “Pym always said I was good at reading people… and if my intuition is right, you’ve been through so much. Trust, Chuck.” _

 

Raleigh nearly chokes on his next sip of hot chocolate. There’s no way that this lady is speaking to  _ his  _ Chuck. 

 

Not his. That was definitely an odd slip up, Raleigh acknowledges that. Chuck is simply… his colleague. That’s what he meant. 

 

_ “Allow your heart to open. And whatever burdens you might bear… you don’t have to deal with them alone. But you must let yourself love and be loved first.”  _

 

Raleigh’s brows lift to his hairline as he listens to the woman’s words. He’s known Chuck for about a day, but it’s clear even to him that Chuck is extremely guarded. Even Mako acknowledged that fact. 

 

But this woman must know Chuck to be speaking to him like this? Right? 

 

And what are the odds that Chuck knows someone in a small town they decided to pass through?

 

Raleigh forces his mind to hold back the questioning and listen back in. He hears no response from Chuck, but the woman speaks again.

 

_ “Good.”  _ There’s a pause _. “Thank you, Chuck. Really.”  _

 

Raleigh keeps his breathing even, quiet, as he waits for any other response, but nothing comes. The silence stretches on so long that Raleigh even risks peering around the corner. 

 

He sees Chuck’s straight shoulders, hunched up and closed off. He’s holding his hand out, inspecting something, but then he places his hands in his pockets and turns. 

 

Raleigh quickly ducks behind the wall, pressing his back as closely to the brick as he can manage. He’s careful, watching out of his peripheral as Chuck crosses the road and heads back to where the van is parked. 

 

If Raleigh wasn’t already, he’s even more suspicious. He keeps his narrowed eyes on Chuck’s back up until the redhead disappears from sight. 

 

Curious. That’s what Raleigh’s feeling. A selfish, invasive sort of curiosity that makes him want to corner Chuck and ask what that was all about. But Chuck deserves his privacy after all. 

 

That doesn’t mean Raleigh doesn’t plan on keeping an eye on him. There’s something up with that kid and Raleigh will figure it out. 

 

“Rals,”

 

The sudden sound causes Raleigh to jump.  _ Luckily _ , his hot chocolate doesn’t spill. But instead of his hand burning, his anger burns instead. 

 

Raleigh turns to glare over his shoulder at Yancy, who’s grinning amusedly. 

 

“Deep in thought?” Yancy teases, taking the punch that Raleigh throws at his shoulder. 

 

“For Heaven’s sake, Yancy,” Raleigh growls as he goes for another punch.

 

“Boys,” Mako says warningly. 

 

“Let’s go,” Yancy laughs off, nodding his head towards the other side of the street. He starts waking so Mako and Raleigh follow. Things fall silent, but Yancy has to get the last word in. “Big baby…” 

 

“Yancy, I swear-”

 

“You two are  _ both _ the biggest babies I’ve ever met,” Mako chastises, but her tone is light with humor. 

 

The rest of the walk is them throwing small jabs at each other, taking it all with smiles and eye rolls. It doesn’t take long for them to return to the van, meeting up with Newt as they reach the edge of the parking lot. 

 

Raleigh’s eyes glaze over to the van, seeing that Hermann and Chuck are already seated inside. 

 

They climb into the vehicle, taking their usual spots. There are more jabs thrown between himself and Yancy, before Yancy loses interest and turns his gaze to Chuck.

 

Yancy takes his opportunity to speak to Chuck, so Raleigh glimpses up to watch the interaction. 

 

He watches, more than listens, but it only takes seconds for Chuck to catch him staring. Raleigh turns his gaze away, focusing on Mao instead as he tries to ignore the pang of… whatever the hell he feels when Chuck’s green eyes land on him. 

 

That hungry curiosity starts to consume Raleigh. That hunger is nowhere near sated, but Raleigh supposes he has about two weeks to go with Mako’s childhood friend. 

 

That’s plenty of time to figure out each of Chuck’s secrets. 


End file.
